Kat Winterhold
'''Kat Winterhold '''was originally a human fighter born in Cragwar, Breland. Kat became a monster hunter during her teenage years after being brought into the trade by her uncle. During an expedition into Vor Rukoth, Kat gave her life to saver her friends. A day later she was revived by the Silver Flame as a paladin and was commanded by the voice of Tira Miron to defend Eberron against a great threat in Gardmore Abbey. After completing her holy mission she combined her new found faith and her monster slaying origins and became a lycanthrope hunter. Game Information Kat is a level 9 Paladin and a player character. Companions *Alluin Vanier *Artemis Redan *Barbell Londurak *Draco *Feylanna of Fairhaven *Thirty/Prayer *Zevitash Aravaal Auto-Biography My name is Kat Winterhold, I am 29 years of age and I grew up in Cragwar, Breland. I grew up with my father, Alek and my older brother Norn. My mother Elaine died from childbirth. So my father brought us up, he tried his best and worked hard. He managed to pay for us to have a good education and always eat well. He also trained us together at times, making us fight against each other, even though Norn was older, he certainly wasn’t stronger. I always managed to defeat him. When I was a child my best friend was a boy named Jask Redan, we use to get into a lot of trouble together but I never saw him again after he joined the Brelish army. There were things in my home that needed fixing, and my father wasn’t getting any younger. He could no longer manage to work as much as he did so any money me and Norn could raise would be helpful, so when my Uncle Christopher offered me an opportunity to be a monster slayer I jumped to it. My father knew I could handle myself and Norn had a job in the local tavern. So I packed up a few bits and set off. I made a lot of money being a monster hunter, and I soon became fond the lifestyle. My brother and father were proud of me and I enjoy making good money to look after them. Recently I received a letter from Jask asking me to meet him in Fairhaven, it seemed urgent so I set off on my next adventure. Biography 998 YK Upon arriving in Fairhaven, Kat met an elf named Feylanna who claimed to be a friend of Jask. She was also introduced to Jask's other friends from the war, Zevitash, Artemis and Prayer. She was told that Jask had gone missing and a local crime gang named the Hook gang had something to do with it. After interrogating the gang's leader, a bugbear named Yurdesh she learnt that Jask had been taken prisoner and sent to a client in Vor Rukoth. During her visit to Vor Rukoth Kat was killed by the monstrous inhabitants of the ruins in an effort to save Artemis and Zevitash. A day later Kat was resurrected as a Paladin by the Silver Flame and was ordered to prevent a great evil from collecting a powerful magical artefact in Gardmore Abbey. Kat allied with Barbell Londurak, Draco and Alluin Vanier. During her time at Gardmore Abbey she fell in love with her girlfriend a woman named Tam who before dying revealed she was a member of the Royal Eyes of Aundair. Kat recovered the artefact and soon after became a lycanthrope slayer for the church. Category:Player Character